Hate Me
by Htaed is Death backwards
Summary: Okay, so this fic takes place right after Sasuke left for Sound, but before everyone knew. Sasuke left a letter for Naruto...but what does it say? read to find out, mild yaoi, will possibly write a sequel ,semisequel.


**Please Note: This story takes place right after Sasuke left for Sound. Warning: Contains mild yaoi. Also Note: I have made some very minor changes in the lyrics.**

**Htaed: Okay, so, I was listening to my iPod, and Hate Me by Blue October came on, and I just thought, 'OMG songfic sasunaru right there!' So, here it is pplz, enjoy.**

* * *

When I woke up, I wasn't really thinking much, I guess... Come on people, it's early morning! I walked to the kitchen in my small apartment, and saw there was an envelope on the table, with my name on it. "That's funny...When did that get there?" I opened the letter (That's what I assumed it was) and began reading...

* * *

_Naruto,_

_This is really hard to write at this moment, so that nobody finds it but you, but I somehow managed it. I'm leaving for Sound, to get stronger so I can kill Itachi. Don't try to stop me, just in case you find this before I've gone, because nothing is going to stand in my way. I need power, and that's something that only Orochimaru can offer. I don't like to go to him, but...no-one else can give me the kind of power I need to do this. Please keep reading, as there's more to this letter. They are the lyrics to a song that I found while traveling with my parents...It seemed suitable._

_I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head,  
They crawl in like a cockroach, leaving babies in my bed,  
Dropping little reels of tape, to remind me that I'm alone,  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home,_

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain,  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you, will you never call again,  
And will you never say that you love me, just to put it in my face,  
And while you never tried to reach me, it is I that wanted space,_

_Hate me today,  
Hate me tomorrow,  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you,  
Hate me in ways,  
Yeah, ways hard to swallow,  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you._

_I'm sober now for three whole months,  
It's one accomplishment that you helped me with,  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again,  
In a sick way I wanna thank you for holding my head up late at night,  
While I was busy waging wars on myself you were trying to stop the fight,_

_You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate,  
You made me complement myself when it was way to hard to take,  
So I'll go so fucking far away, that I never cross your mind,  
And do whatever it takes in you heart, to leave me behind,_

_Hate me today,  
Hate me tomorrow,  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you,  
Hate me in ways,  
Yeah ways hard to swallow,  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you._

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave,  
Kicking shadows on the street, for every mistake that I have made,  
And like a baby boy, I never was a man,  
Until I saw you blue eyes cry, and I held you face in my hand,  
And then I fell down yelling, "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile, come back and shine, just like you used to be,  
And then you whispered, "How can you do this to me?"_

_Hate me today,  
Hate me tomorrow,  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you,  
Hate me in ways,  
Yeah ways hard to swallow,  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you._

_For you,  
For you,  
For you._

_Goodbye, Naruto.

* * *

_The letter fell from my numb fingers. Sasuke...was gone. He was gone, forever, and I never even got to tell him...tell him how I felt. Oh, Sasuke, I could never hate you. Not ever.

That's why I'm coming after you Sasuke. Even if I can't manage to bring you back to the village, I have to tell you how I feel about you. Even if it kills me, I'll find you Sasuke. So this isn't really goodbye, no, not really. We'll see each other again. Believe it!

* * *

**Well? I think it's okay, even though its not really a songfic...**


End file.
